


as sweet as curry

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, please ignore my title skills, so there's that, they also banter, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “This smells good,” he says after inhaling a lungful of the appetizing air, as his stomach protests in hunger. He feels Daichi’s cheek lift up to a smile.“This,”he murmurs, dropping light kisses on the column of Daichi’s neck, “smells even better.” He punctuates it with a kiss on Daichi’s cheek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by crimson-le-rogue's prompt:  
>  **Imagine your OTP**  
>  _Person A: B, I love you. Marry me!_  
>  _Person B: You're only saying that because I gave you food._
> 
> Yosh! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes! Enjoy!

It’s the delicious smell of something cooking that greets Kuroo when he arrived.

“I’m home,” he calls out, while taking off his shoes then wears his slippers. He walks to the direction of the kitchen, following the pleasant smell wafting in the air. He deposits his satchel on the couch before rounding the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room.

“Welcome back,” Daichi looks up from what he’s stirring and greets him with a smile.

“You’re home early,” He says as he looks at the clock. Kuroo only hums in response as he approaches him and hugs him from behind, and perches his chin on Daichi’s shoulders to take a look at the meal being prepared.

“This smells good,” he says after inhaling a lungful of the appetizing air, as his stomach protests in hunger. He feels Daichi’s cheek lift up to a smile.

“ _This_ ,” he murmurs, dropping light kisses on the column of Daichi’s neck, “smells even better.” He punctuates it with a kiss on Daichi’s cheeks.

Daichi snorts and gently elbows Kuroo on his stomach. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”

“Not even the bedroom?”

“No,” Daichi scoffs. “You’re smelly and sweaty, and I have my standards,” he says, unlatching Kuroo from his back to get the chopped vegetables on the other side.

Kuroo gasps in mock hurt. “What happened to unconditional love?”

Daichi shrugs. “Like I said, I have my standards,” as he gently drops the vegetables to the pot.

“Huh, fine. Be that way,” Daichi could tell that Kuroo’s is making a childish pout behind him.

“It’s not like you met my standards too.”

Daichi cranes his neck to give Kuroo a humoring glance.

“That’s right,” Kuroo continues, arrogantly nodding his head, noticing he got Daichi’s attention.

“Coming home to you, wearing an apron and cooking is nice,” he says, then his face transforms to a leer. “But it would’ve been better if you weren’t wearing anything underneath, you know?” He says in a conversational tone that belies the perverted look he’s giving Daichi, like he just hadn’t suggested a scene that might as well have been a plot of some amateur porn video.

Daichi rolls his eyes. “Whatever,” he responds, turning back to his task at hand.

“Go get changed, or I will let you starve,” he warns, without a real threat to it.

He hears a dramatic exhale, then the shuffling of feet that indicates a telltale of movement, and a door opening.

“It doesn’t have to be here, you know,” Kuroo says pointedly, louder than the sound of rustling clothes, carried over from their bedroom. 

Daichi raises an eyebrow to the chicken he’s currently browning, having assumed the conversation over.

“It could be in the counter,” Kuroo tries again, when Daichi didn’t respond, voice clearer now that he’s outside the bedroom. “Or in the bathroom.”

Daichi looks at him and sees that he’s stripped down to just his dress shirt and his boxers, with his towel and change of clothes in his hand.

Kuroo waggles his eyebrows at the attention. Daichi shakes his head and rolls his eyes again and says “Leave me out of your fantasies, Tetsurou.”

“That would be impossible, Daichi,” he says seriously. “You have the leading role in them, after all.” Daichi scrunches his face in an adorable expression that shouldn’t have worked for a 27 year old, but did, as the statement colors his face.

Kuroo laughs and quickly goes inside the bathroom to evade the dishrag Daichi threw at his direction.

\----------

Kuroo comes out wearing a singlet and the matching pajama pants they got as a gift, pleasantly warm and drowsy after his soak at the bath, drying his hair with a towel. He walks toward Daichi just as the other scooped a sample of the curry sauce. He snakes an arm around his waist and Daichi turns around to face him properly, holding the spoon towards him after blowing on it, in a silent urge to taste it.

He dips his head down and sips obediently, and lets the small taste roll on his tongue. Wordlessly, he leans over, with Daichi in tow, gets the salt, and shakes it once over the simmering pot. Daichi holds the ladle and stirs and scoops another sample for him to taste. He hums and gives Kuroo a look of sufficient satisfaction, which the other returned with a peck on his lips.

Kuroo drops the arm he has around Daichi, and goes to the cabinets and takes the plates and glasses. He places the glasses on the counter, then goes to the rice cooker and scoops some warm rice. When he’s done, he passes the plate to Daichi, as the other pours generous amount of curry to the point that the rice is already swimming in the sauce. He hands it back to Kuroo, and they exchanged plates and he proceeds to fill the other one with curry.

Once done, Daichi takes off his apron and deposits it on the backrest of his stool and sits down, waiting for Kuroo to get to his seat, as he got the soda from the refrigerator. Kuroo sits down on his designated seat and together they say their graces.

Kuroo inhales deeply again, before digging in happily. He slams his hands on the counter, as soon as the taste exploded in his mouth. It’s virtually the first time that Daichi cooked curry, but he might as well have been doing it for a long time. He hums in satisfaction, and clear indication that he enjoyed the meal. He swallows and leans closer to Daichi. Daichi, for his part watches on, amusedly, as he takes a bite of his own food.

“Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo starts. “I love you. Marry me!” He says solemnly, not even a hint of playfulness in his tone and his eyes.

Daichi furrows his brows slightly. “You’re only saying that because I gave you food,” he points out.

“It’s a mighty delicious food,” Kuroo corrects him as he takes another spoonful into his mouth.

“ _Scrumptious_ , _mouth-watering…”_

“Oh god, stop,” Daichi groans, as he swats Kuroo’s arm. “Eat,” he orders.

And surprisingly, Kuroo obeys him, and they eat in relative comfort, asking each other about their respective day and soon they are done.

Kuroo leans back on his chair, stuffed and contented. “Seriously, marry me. Because after tasting that curry I don’t think I will be able to let you go,” he says.

Daichi rolls his eyes, completely aware that the other is just teasing. “Seems to me that you wanted to marry the curry more than you want to marry me,” he replies, then stands up and starts clearing the table.

He turns to the sink and misses the smile that appeared on Kuroo’s lips, as he thinks excitedly about that small box safely hidden in their closet.

“One of these days, Daichi,” he whispers to himself.

‘ _One of these days…_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on the title and just made a parody of as sweet as candy. #fail
> 
> Well, it also came from Kuroo's profile, that he prefers sweet curry as compared to spicy one. So yeah...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think~ (*^▽^*)


End file.
